A device of this kind is known from DE 20 2006 020 236 U1, for example. The device described in this document has a push-out unit which has an extension element and a locking unit with at least one locking element. The extension element is mounted on the drawer runner and cooperates with a limit stop arranged on the cabinet rail. The at least one locking element is screwed onto the cabinet body at an angle.
Moreover, it is known to provide movable furniture parts, for example drawers, with a so-called self-closing function, whereby the movable furniture part retracts into the closed position by itself and in a cushioned manner.
In movable furniture parts, for example, drawers, which are equipped with a push-out unit, the movable furniture part is pushed in a specified or definable distance and subsequently ejected using kinetic energy stored previously in an energy storage element. When the movable furniture part is retracted, the energy storage element is recharged.